1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bicycle wheel assembly, more particularly to a bicycle wheel assembly with a foam tire.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional bicycle wheel assembly 1 which includes a metal rim 101 defining a tire-retention groove, a hub 102 disposed coaxially in the metal rim 101, a plurality of spokes 103 interconnecting the hub 102 and the metal rim 101, and an inflatable tire 104 disposed in the tire-retention groove of the metal rim 101.
The aforesaid conventional wheel assembly 1 is disadvantageous in that the tire 104 is vulnerable to puncture.
Therefore, the main object of this invention is to provide a bicycle wheel assembly with a non-inflatable foam tire so as avoid the aforementioned disadvantage which results from the use of the conventional bicycle wheel assembly.
Accordingly, a bicycle wheel assembly of the present invention includes an annular metal rim, a hub, a plurality of spokes, a non-inflatable foam tire, and a tire reinforcing unit. The metal rim includes an annular spoke-mounting wall, and left and right annular tire-clamping walls which extend radially and outwardly from two opposite sides of the spoke-mounting wall to define a tire-retention groove thereamong. The hub is coaxially disposed within the spoke-mounting wall of the metal rim. The spokes interconnect the hub and the spoke-mounting wall of the metal rim. The foam tire is disposed in the tire-retention groove of the metal rim, and has an annular inner section clamped fixedly by the tire-clamping walls, and an annular outer section which projects outwardly and radially from the tire-retention groove. The tire reinforcing unit is embedded within the foam tire, and includes an annular non-stretchable strap which is embedded in the inner section of the foam tire and which is disposed around the spoke-mounting wall, and a plurality of angularly spaced apart rigid strings which extend radially from the non-stretchable strap into the outer section of the foam tire.
Preferably, each of the spokes has an anchor end which is disposed in the tire-retention groove of the metal rim, which abuts tightly against the spoke-mounting wall and which is formed with a through-hole. The strap passes fittingly through the through-holes in the anchor ends of the spokes.